In Hospital We Meet
by Misaki Jasumin
Summary: "Ada Kasus lagi SPR! Mereka bertemu sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Bukan ketemu mbak suster keramas dkk tapi yang lain! Apakah itu? Mungkinkah Luna Mayat? Ataukah Luna Blichiky? Read here!" Review Plz? :D
1. File Kasus

Yuhuu~ Readers... Ini fanficku yang kedua! Prok! Prok! Prok! *sound effect* \(≧∇≦)/

Mai : "Waaa~! Selamat ya Misa-chan!"  
Author : "Makasih Maii~" *peluuk~*  
Shibuya : "JANGAN BUAT FIC. YANG ANEH TENTANGKU, KAU MENGERTI AUTHOR?"  
Author : "Ba..Baik Naru..eh Shibuya.. ._."

Aku lagi nyoba bikin fic. horror yang ada selingan humornya, jadi ngga begitu tegang wakakaka :D gimana ya? Yah~ Pokoknya baca dulu aja deh~ XD  
oh ya, catatan buat yang mau tau -kalo g ya gpp ._.- tulisan dalam font Italic alias miring itu "batin/pikiran" okey? :D  
Arigato Gozaimasu! XD

* * *

"In Hospital We Meet"

By. Misaki Jasumin

A Ghost Hunt Fanfic

©Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi, burung-burung kutilang(?) saling bersiul sahut menyahut, bunga sakura bermekaran menyambut musim semi yang baru tiba. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengalir sejuk.

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA!"

Kubuka jendela dan kuhirup udara pagi yang segar dan sejuk.  
_Waaah... Pagi yang cerah! Rasanya tensi semangatku naik 100% nih! Siap kerja deh..Ng?  
_"Kaya'nya ada bau aneh deh?"  
Aku mencium darimana asal bau ajip itu dan yak! Bisa diduga.  
Bau ketek.  
Oke, aku harus secepatnya pake Rexona nih.** #**Hohoho...makanya jadi cewek yang wangi dong mbak Mai kikikikik XD.**# DUAGH!** *Author ditendang Mai*.  
Aku beranjak dari kasur dan bersegera-lebih tepatnya lari sih-menuju wastafel kamar mandi.  
_Hmmm...Habis ini bikin sarapan, bekal, emm...trus berangkat ke SPR buat part-time, eh tunggu dulu! Pakai baju apa ya? Nggak keren banget, masa iya menyambut datangnya musim semi pake baju biasa?  
_Sambil berpikir, aku mengambil sikat gigi dan menggosok gigiku **#**Yaiyalah masa gosok bak mandi? emang nguras? -,-"**#**

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan rutin pagi hariku yang sakral a.k.a gosok gigi, aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan memilih baju yang pas, dan omong-omong apakah kalian tahu kenapa kubilang sakral? Coz, kegiatan gosok gigi ini, biar gigiku keliatan putih bersih senantiasa Cling! kaya' iklan rinso wkwkwk. **#**Apa hubungannya coba? Rinso ama gigi? -,-"**#** .Plus biar bau mulutku segar~ kaya' mas-mas en mbak-mbak yang di Closeup itu, cicuit!

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan masalah gigi diatas. Saat ini aku sedang galau mikirin baju yang bakal aku pake.  
_Hmm...Kaya'nya emang cocok pake pink deh...Tapi, ntar takutnya malah nggak matching kalo tiba-tiba ada tugas memburu hantu mendadak, ntar bukannya ngusir setan, tapi yang ada malah digodain sama setannya lagi, mampus...Mending kalo setannya ganteng kek Edward Culun, kalo kaya' Tessy bisa tengsin aku...Ya udahlah, mending ini aja kali ya?  
_Kuraih baju dan rompi Guess yang berwarna senada, warna Tosca, warna kesukaanku. _Trus, bawahannya...  
_Kuambil rok Mango dengan warna Aqua Marine. _Sip! Cucok dyeh cin..._

_Eh?_

"Astaga! Sejak kapan aku jadi alay gini?!". Aku panik nggak menentu. Sumpah! Baru kali ini aku mikir alay kaya' gitu. Authornya perlu dihajar sekali lagi kali ya? (¬_¬") **#**Apaan sih Mai? -3- **#**

Oke, setelah sesi milih baju yang garing dan gaje tadi, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat sarapan.  
_Bikin Indomie goreng ceplok aja kali ya? Eh, apa Sarimi yang isi 2? Ah, bodo amat yang penting makan...Kalo bisa ditemenin Ayu Enting-Enting juga gapapa...Hepi malah...**#**_Sori, ini fic. udah mulai ngga' jelas di Jepang ato Indo -,-" **#**

Setelah bikin Indomie goreng ceplok dan udah puas makannya. Sekarang tinggal bikin bekal.. "Syalalala~"  
_Bentou kali ini, Sushi roll isi tuna, pake topping telur ikan sama Mayyonaise, sip!  
_"Wuaah~ Bikin ngiler, tapi aku dah lumayan kenyang makan sarapan tadi. Ya sudahlah.."

Singkat cerita, setelah bikin bentou aku pergi ke SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) tempatku bekerja part-time sebagai asisten administrasi Kazuya Shibuya a.k.a cowo super naris en pede abis, meski asli ganteng abis, yang bisa bikin aku meringis tiap kali ia tersenyum(?) manis, dalam mimpi di malam gerimis.  
**#**Ceilah~ Yang lagi dimabok asmara~ xixixi XD **#** **PLAK!** *Author ditabok Mai*

Baiklah, back to main story dan mari kita tinggalkan sejenak Author gila itu.  
Saat ini, aku berada tepat di depan kantor SPR. Kubuka pintu dan kulihat pemandangan spektakuler **#**Apaan sih? -,- **#**  
Naru a.k.a cowo narsis selaku boss-ku lagi tidur nyenyak di ruang tamu. OMAIGADEMSHI! Si Naru kalo lagi tidur begini keliatan lebih imut daripada John Brown a.k.a si pastor imut dari Austrie! XD  
**#**Mai, kamu keganjenan deh T_T **#**  
Tapi, kesian juga liatnya. Si Naru pasti capek banget sampe rela tidur di ruang tamu-sebelumnya malah tidur di mobil -,-". Kuambil selimut dari ruang kerja Naru dan kuselimuti Naru. Niatnya sih mau bawa dia ke ruang istirahat yang ada kasurnya di lantai 2 sekalian, tapi secara badanku kecil, cewe' lagi, mana kuat bawa Naru ke lantai 2?  
Pas lagi bengong gitu, tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dan itu adalah sebuah dokumen tentang kasus hantu di...

**Brak!**  
Mendadak pintu SPR terbuka keras dan membuatku kaget setengah mati.  
"YOO!NARU-CHAN !"

.

.

.

_What the..._

_._

_._

_Biarawan?!_

_"_Hello~ Mai! Howdy?"  
"Euh...Not well i think Monk-san"  
Tiba-tiba dari belakang terpancar aura hitam kelam dan hawa membunuh. _Mampus._  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
_Wadoh, si Raja Narsis baru bangun dah marah-marah. Pertanda bahaya. _Aku segera bersembunyi dibelakang Biarawan. Asli serem abis. Lebih serem daripada ketemu mas-mas bencong di perempatan jalan dan lebih serem lagi daripada dapet surprise dari mbak Kunti.  
"Oi oi Naru...Sori, tadi aku kelepasan.." Biarawan salting liat Naru ngamuk.  
"Hah..Sudahlah. Kau ada urusan apa kesini?". Ini dia si Naru yang biasanya. Sok cool. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk ala bos-bos beken.  
"Ini."  
Biarawan memberikan sebuah dokumen berisi kasus hantu di sebuah rumah sakit. _Lho? Ini kan sama kaya' dokumen punya Naru yang aku lihat tadi?_  
"Oh. Aku sudah tahu Biarawan. Aku juga sudah punya dokumen dari orang yang bersangkutan. Ini.". Naru memberikan Biarawan sebuah dokumen yang aku lihat tadi di atas meja ruang tamu.  
"Eh? Jadi kau sudah tahu Naru?"  
"Benar."

.

.

.

.

.

Krik..krik..krik..

.

.

.

.

.  
_What an awkward moment.  
_

_**To Be Continue.**  
_

* * *

Yap! Selesai sudah Chapter one! XD

Mai : "Misa-chan...Kok aku jadi alay banget kayak kamu?"  
Author : "Kurang ajar -,-"  
Biarawan : "Peranku cuma dikit... TT^TT"  
Author : "Tenanglah Biarawan. Kau akan lebih banyak peran di Chapter 2 nanti.."  
Shibuya : "No Comment."  
Author : "..." T_T  
John : "Um..Jasumin-san..Horrornya yang bagian mana? ._."  
Author : "Err...Nanti di Chapter2 John -,-"

Lanjut di Chapter 2! Review Plz?  
Adieu~ ;)


	2. File Kasus 2

Yo~! Chapter 2 nih! XD  
Sumimasen kalo yang di chapter pertama nggak ada horrornya sama sekali, yang ada malah fic. aneh bin ajaib, dan 4L4Y lagi... TT^TT"

Mai : "Yah begitulah Misa-chan -,-"  
Author : "Maii~ TT^TT Aku kan newbie, masih SMA lagi~"  
Mai : "Aku juga lho Misa-chan -,-"  
Biarawan : "Hei author, kau bilang aku jadi pemeran utama di chapter 2 ini, kan?! XD"  
Author : "Kau memang dapat lebih banyak peran di chapter 2 ini, Biarawan. Tapi pemeran utamanya tetap Mai Taniyama dong...Hohoho..."  
Biarawan : "Yahh~ T_T"

* * *

"In Hospital We Meet"

By. Misaki Jasumin

A Ghost Hunt Fanfic

©Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada

* * *

Setelah Biarawan datang dan bikin suasana yang _awkward abis_ , John Brown dan Masako Hara datang bersamaan.  
"Selamat siang." Sapa John.  
"Selamat siang, Naru." _Eaa...Dateng-dateng yang disapa duluan Naru...Kaya kaga ada orang lain aja, Mas.._ _Eh, Maksudku Masako.._

"Hnn..Selamat siang John, Hara-san." Jawab Naru sambil pasang muka bete tingkat Dewa Zeus.  
"Selamat siang John, Masako." Kujawab salam mereka dengan senyuman paling manis di pagi ini.  
Mendadak Biarawan mencubit pipiku lalu memelukku sambil berkata "Maii~! Kamu manis sekali kalau senyum~!" _Buset dah!_  
"Euh..I..Iya Biarawan, terima kasih...Tap..Tapi tolong lepaskan..AKU NGGAK BISA NAPAS!" Aku menjerit. _Peluk sih peluk aja..Tapi nggak sampe bikin aku mati kehabisan napas dong, Biarawan..  
_"Wah! Maap maap.". Biarawan salting.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Mari kita bahas kasus ini." Mendadak Naru memecah suasana "Pertama, kasus ini.." Belum selesai Naru bicara, mendadak pintu SPR terbuka dan munculah sesosok bidadari(?) jatuh dari surga, dihadapanku~ Ea~ _...Errr...Fokus, Mai! Fokus!_  
Ternyata yang datang adalah Ayako Matsuzaki, Miko. _Seperti biasa, make-upnya heboh abis, lebih baik aku saranin deh ke dia, kalo pake make-up jangan heboh banget, ntar ondel-ondel kaga laku.  
_"Khuh..khuh..." Aku terkikik membayangkan bagaimana bila si Miko itu alih profesi jadi ondel-ondel dadakan..._  
_"Kau kenapa Mai?". Biarawan heran liat aku ketawa-ketiwi sendirian. Takutnya kerasukan ato apa gitu loh gan...Bukannya tiba-tiba jadi edan... Secara ini SPR gitu loh.  
"Khuh...Gapapa Biarawan.." . Aku berdiri. "Aku bikinkan teh dulu ya, Na..". Belum selesai aku bicara, Naru sudah memandangku nanar. Hawanya semakin mengerikan daripada yang tadi.  
Aku langsung ngacir ke dapur buat bikin teh daripada terus-terusan dipandang mengerikan oleh Naru. _What on earth he should stare at me like that, huh?_  
Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan segera membuat teh untuk orang-orang nars...eh orang-orang psychic disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Ok! It's done!  
_Aku mengambil nampan,dan membawa teh itu ke ruang tamu. Kulihat Naru sedang membuka rapat(?) sambil mengambil file-file kasus di meja tamu. _Perfect time!_  
"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat(?) yang sejak tadi tertunda" kata Naru sambil tetep pasang tampang bete tingkat Ujian Nasional. _Nar, daripada lu bete melulu mending minum nih teh yang kubuat dengan penuh cinta..hohoho..._Kemudian_, _kusuguhkan teh itu padanya.  
"Ini Naru.". Kukembangkan senyuman, Naru mlengos.  
_Anjrit ni orang. Why the hell i should loved a guy like him?!_  
Kusuguhkan juga teh-teh yang lain pada Biarawan, John, Masako, dan Ayako.

Sambil membuka file-file kasus, Naru membuka rapat(?) "Saat kuterima kasus ini, kupikir ini hanya kasus biasa, jadi aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk memecahkannya." Katanya sambil menghela napas.  
Semua orang yang ada di SPR berpikiran sama **#**termasuk Author juga ._.**#** _Tentu saja...Mana mungkin kau tertarik pada kasus sepele simelekete seperti itu, Naru?_  
"Tetapi, ada satu hal yang menggangguku dalam kasus ini." Naru menyerahkan pada Biarawan selembar file. An ordinary file in outside. Biarawan membacanya.

Ia tersentak.

"Hei, apa benar nak Naru, semua kejadian supranatural ini terjadi di seluruh ruang rumah sakit dalam waktu yang sangat berdekatan? ". Biarawan terkejut. "Aku juga dapat kasus ini, tapi aku nggak ada informasi tentang ini!"  
Tiba-tiba Ayako menyambar file itu dan membacanya bersama John dan Masako. Dan reaksi mereka sama seperti Biarawan.  
Aku heran, emangnya semenghebohkan apasih kasus itu? Kok jadi dramatis gini ekspresinya?  
Akhirnya akupun ikut mebaca. Dan...  
Benar saja.  
Aku ikut tertular syndrome Kejut 'de Alay dari Biarawan.

.

**_Kejadian terjadi pada : _****_Sabtu, 6 Juni_****_  
"KASUS KE-ENAM (TERPARAH) DI RUMAH SAKIT MURASAKI."  
_**  
**_1. Waktu: 11.59 PM  
Kasus: Lampu bangsal-bangsal untuk persalinan tiba-tiba padam, lalu terdengar suara bayi menangis keras disetiap sudut ruangan, dan tiba-tiba temperatur ruangan menurun drastis dari 30 derajat menjadi 10 derajat Celsius. Perawat yang kebetulan sedang membereskan ruangan, mengaku melihat kepala bayi tanpa badan menggelinding sambil tersenyum di sampingnya saat lampu tiba-tiba padam, kakinya juga ditemukan memar bekas cengkraman tangan kecil. Perawat tersebut juga mengaku juga mendengar suara tangisan bayi di bawah kolong tempat persalinan._**

**_2. Waktu: 12.03 PM_**  
**_Kasus: Terjadi konsleting di bangsal-bangsal perawatan opname, setelah terjadi kejadian poltergeist dimana hampir semua kasur dalam bangsal terguncang-guncang dan terkoyak dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga pasien yang sedang dirawat saat ini dalam kondisi yang semakin kritis. Sebagian pasien mengaku melihat adanya tangan dengan berlumuran darah yang masih mengeluarkan bau amis, tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kolong kasur mengoyak kasur yang ditempati pasien selama lampu padam. Dalam kasus ini hanya kasur, perabotan lain tetap diam._**

**_3. Waktu: 12.05 PM_**  
**_Kasus: Seorang dokter yang sedang jaga malam, mendengar suara tawa memekik seorang wanita dan langkah kaki berderap-derap di atap ruang UGD. Dokter tersebut mengaku, setelah tawa dan langkah kaki menghilang, dokter tersebut melihat penampakan sebuah wajah anak kecil dengan mata yang hampir seluruhnya keluar dari lubang matanya dan mengeluarkan darah, serta tangan di jendela. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara berderit dan tiba-tiba jendela ruang UGD pecah. Namun, Dokter tersebut tidak mengalami luka serius._**

**_4. Waktu: 12.19 PM_**  
**_Kasus: Kursi di ruang tunggu pasien bergerak ke kanan-kiri selama beberapa menit, kemudian kursi tersebut terangkat lalu terbanting keras, sebagian badan kursi rusak dan terkoyak-koyak seperti kasur dalam bangsal perawatan sesuai dengan pengakuan dari cleaning service yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan ruang tunggu pasien._**

**_5. Waktu: 12.26 PM_**  
**_Kasus: Di kamar mayat, tiba-tiba tercium bau amis. Seorang cleaning service yang hendak membersihkan ruangan itu melihat adanya tulisan "AKU MAU MATI" di dinding ruangan tersebut dan ditulis menggunakan darah segar._**

**_Note: Tidak ada yang kerasukan._**

_._

Aku terkesiap.  
_5 kasus dalam sehari dan dalam waktu yang sangat berdekatan?!_ _Tapi, kenapa ngga' ada yang kerasukan?  
_  
"Ini aneh sekali.". Masako mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"Yang benar saja?! Masa dalam sehari bisa ada 5 kasus sekaligus? Dan jangka waktunya pendek sekali. Ini gila!". Ayako si Miko menor unjuk gigi...eh unjuk pendapat.  
"Ya. Kasus ini benar-benar tidak biasa". Naru memejamkan matanya lalu berfikir.  
"Ya, ini aneh nak Naru. Masa dalam kejadian supranatural seperti ini, tak ada satupun yang kerasukan?"  
"Ya. Kupikir juga begitu Biarawan.". Kemudian Naru mengambil file kasus itu dariku. "Kita akan ke lokasi kejadian besok pagi. Jadi kuharap semuanya bersiap-siap.". Tiba-tiba Naru memandangku-lagi- dengan tatapan horror. "Kau mengerti, Mai?" .  
"Iya-iya Naru. Aku mengerti kok kalo aku ini amatiran! Huh!" Aku mlengos. Sesaat kulirik Naru. Dia tetep kalem seperti biasa. _Anjrit nih cowok!_  
"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok ya, Mai.". Aku kaget. _John?_ "Eh..A..Ada apa, Mai?". _Taela~ guenya yang kaget, kok elunya yang panik. Ini gimana sih?!  
_"Ngga' papa kok John. Aku Cuma kaget ...". Jawabku cengar-cengir ngasal. Padahal, asli! Aku bener-bener nahan diriku supaya nggak menjewel pipi chubby John, soalnya pas John ngucapin kata-kata tadi keliatan so cuuutteee abis! XD  
"Kaget? Kenapa?". _Buset umurnya 19 tahun. Tapi kenapa mukanya innocent banget sih? Bandingannya, antara langit dan Bumi dengan si Naru yang jutek abis._  
"Oh, itu." Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di kepalaku buat nyindir Naru "Aku sedikit terkejut, ternyata kamu ini **Care** banget ya? Kamu juga **Murah senyum **sama semua orang. **Ramah **lagi!"  
_Hohoho...Rasakan Naru!_  
Kulirik Naru si Raja Narsis Dunia Akherat.

.  
Dia mlengos sambil mendengus. _Muhahaha! Yes!  
_Lagi seneng-seneng gitu, tau-tau John ngomong sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya._  
_"E'eeh..Terima kasih, Mai.." , pipi John bersemu merah. _Kyaa~ imut banget~...Errr..Tenang, Mai...Tenang..  
_"Iya, John." .Aku tersenyum sumringah.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus siap-siap kertas mantra nih." Biarawan bangkit lalu membuka pintu SPR. "Duluan ya, Mai."  
"Oke."  
"Yah~ Aku juga harus membenarkan kuteksku dulu nih, gara-gara Jorei kemarin kuteksku rusak, setelah itu baru siap-siap buat besok.". _Jiaah...Kamu mau ngusir setan apa mau kondangan, bu?  
_"Aku permisi dulu ya, Naru." .Masako pergi bebarengan dengan Ayako sambil tersenyum genit pada Naru. Sedangkan yang diberi senyuman genit cuma diem. _He..he..he...Emang enak dicuekin?  
_"Aku juga permisi ya~, Mai, Naru. Terima kasih~ tehnya, Mai.". John menunduk sambil pamit pulang pakai logat Kansai-nya yang kumat.  
"I..Iya John..bhuh..". Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. _Ya Tuhan, ampunilah hambamu inii~.. Ampun~, perutku kram~!  
_Lalu, John-pun pergi.  
SPR. Sunyi senyap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mai, daripada kau membuang waktumu, lebih baik cepat siapkan barang-barang yang harus dibawa besok."  
"Ha? Memangnya apa yang harus kusiapkan, Naru? Bukannya alat-alat pendekteksi hantu sudah ada dikantor ini semua? Kan tinggal dimasukkan di mobil aja? Dan lagi, itukan tugasnya, Lin?"  
"Bodoh. Apa kau mau pakai baju yang sama 3 hari 3 malam berturut-turut?"  
"Heeee?!". Aku terkejut. _3 hari 3 malem? Kenapa nggak beli pulsa Mentari yang ada bonus 3 hari 3 malem-nya aja sekalian? _"Kok aku nggak diberitahu sebelumnya?"  
"Oh, benar, tadi kau di dapur ya. Jadi begini Mai, kita akan menyelidiki RS itu selama 3 hari...". Belum selesai Naru berbicara, aku memotongnya karena ada satu pertanyaan yang bikin aku benar-benar penasaran.  
"Kita bakal nginep di RS super horror itu, CIYUS?!".  
Naru menghela napas pasrah."Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Tapi, kalau kau ingin jadi kelinci percobaanku, dengan mengumpankan dirimu sendiri ditengah-tengah Rumah Sakit itu, silakan. Aku tidak keberatan.". Naru tersenyum licik.  
_Enak aja! Dinikahin sama Bradd Pitt pun aku nggak sudi nginep di RS itu. Gila, baca file kasusnya aja aku udah merinding dangdut, apalagi yang kasus pertama!  
_Aku cemberut. "Nggak, makasih.". Aku membuang muka.  
"Kita akan menginap di rumah manajer Rumah Sakit itu. Aku juga sudah bertanya padanya, dan dia berkata, dia masih punya beberapa kamar kosong."  
"Oh begitu...". Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.  
"Kalau begitu, cepatlah berkemas! Berhentilah bertanya hal-hal yang bodoh!"  
"Roger!"

.

Aku bergegas keluar dari kantor SPR dan menyambar sepedaku.  
Di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menerus berdoa. _Ya, Tuhanku~ semoga aku nggak dikasih surprise dari para penunggu yang ada di Rumah Sakit itu~.Sumpah, dikasih surprise atau di-say "hi!" sama yang lembut-lebut gitu rasanya serem banget!  
_Kupercepat laju sepedaku dan tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku yang mungil.  
"Eh? Aku sudah sampai rupanya."  
Kuparkirkan sepedaku di garasi kecil disamping rumahku. _Ayoo..Cepat..Cepat! _Karena terburu-buru aku hampir saja menginjak kucing tetangga yang kebetulan lagi ngadem di teras rumah. _Sori Cing!  
._  
Kukeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celanaku, dan kubuka pintu utama.

.

Macet.  
_Oh, sial! Disaat-saat begini?_Kubuka paksa pintu sialan itu dan...

.

**Grak..Grak..Grak...**

.

**BRAK!**

_Yes! Akhirnya! Thanks God!  
_Setelah, masuk rumah, kukunci kembali pintu utama si tukang macet sialan itu. Kemudian, aku berlari menuju kamarku.

_Oke, baju ganti 6 pasang, alat mandi, handuk, make-up... err...secukupnya lah, aku kan bukan Ayako. Hohoho... Trus, bentou, minum, dan... Oh! Senter! Tali, jimat keberuntungan, P3K, Yak daan~ Selesai!  
_Aku mengepak semua persiapan itu dalam satu tas merah kesukaanku. _Sip! Beres deh!  
_"Hem, kalo persiapan udah selesai rasanya badan ringan dan...Yawn...". Aku menguap lebar. Serasa ada 5 ton pemberat di mataku. Kulihat jam tanganku.  
Jam 09.00 PM.  
"Jiah..Pantesan aku udah ngantuk."  
_Aku harus banyak istirahat nih. Kayaknya besok bakalan repot banget. Dan sudah pasti besok Naru akan menyuruhku membawa barang-barangnya yang bejibun itu, U'uh...  
_Kumatikan lampu kamarku dan kurebahkan diriku di kasur.

.

Sesaat aku mulai memejamkan mata, aku menangkap sebuah bayangan yang terlihat dari bawah pintu kamarku melintas, padahal aku tinggal sendiri di rumah. _Oh, Sial!  
Tapi...Tunggu dulu, pikirkan secara logis dulu._ _Pertama aku sendirian di rumah, jadi tidak mungkin ada orang lain kecuali aku, mungkin aku salah lihat tadi, atau mungkin..._

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

_ PENCURI?!  
_Aku terkesiap. Kuambil spray Bon Cabe di tas yang kubawa ke SPR tadi.  
Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, aku mendekati pintu kamarku. Dan kubuka pelan-pelan,

**Krieet~!**

Bunyi pintu kamarku yang berderit-derit yang sudah biasa kudengar tiap kali aku membukanya, kini terasa seram. Kuintip dari kamarku keadaan diluar. Kali aja tuh pencuri nyadar aku bangun, trus begitu aku keluar tanpa tengok kanan dan tengok kiri langsung dihunus pedang Katana. _Mampus gue kalo beneran terjadi! Jangan sampe..! Ya tuhanku~ Tolongin akuu~!  
_.

.

.

.

.  
Dan ternyata keadaan aman damai tentram sejahtera, terlalu damai malah, jadi lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang sunyi senyap. Bass kodok yang biasanya berkumandang, sekarang lagi cuti. Suara nyaring jangkrik-krik yang biasanya meramaikan suasana, sekarang kaga berbunyi, Melly Goeslawpun berhenti bernyanyi. **#**Kenapa ada Melly Goeslaw nyasar disini? -,-"**#** Apalagi pencuri tadi! _Lah, trus yang melintas tadi apaan?  
_Mendadak bulu kudukku merinding. _Tenanglah, Mai...Oke, mungkin itu cuma tikus yang lagi migrasi dari tetangga sebelah lantaran rumahnya digusur sama yang empunya rumah yang asli.  
_Dengan pikiran seperti itulah, aku membujuk diriku untuk kembali ke kasur dan tidur.

**_To Be Continue._**

* * *

Syalalalaa~ Gimana chapter 2? Sudah cukup seramkah buat pemanasan untuk chapter ke-3? XD

Mai : "Aku nggak bakal mau nginep di RS itu!"  
Author : "Tenanglah Mai -,-" Nggak bakal kok."  
Biarawan : "Heeeii! Peranku kok cuma nambah dikit? "  
Author : "Yang penting nambah kan, Biarawan? Hohoho :P"  
Mai : "Dan yang terpenting, syukurlah alaynya rada berkurang...Hahaha"  
Author : "Apa kau bilang? -,-"

Sekian, dari chapter 2! Berlanjut ke chapter 3! Review plz? :D  
Adieu~ ;)


	3. At Murasaki Hospital

Haiii~! Readers Fanfic. yang berbahagia ataupun tidak... **DHUAR! BAKA,BAKA,BAKA! ***Author kena baka-gun Hotaru*

Author : "Heii~ Hotaru kenapa kau disini~? DX Kembali ke Gakuen alice sana~!"  
Hotaru : "Apakah itu masalah untukmu?" *nodong Baka-gun "Lagipula kata-katamu nggak sopan, mengerti?!"  
Author : "Euh.. Sa..Saya mengerti Hotaru-sama -,-"  
Mai : "Author, katanya chapter 3 lebih seram? Dan lagi, kau jadi nggak bakal muncul mendadak disini?! Benar kan?! XD"  
Author : "Sialan -,-" tapi iya sih aku nggak bakal muncul mendadak disini kok, tenang saja T_T, tapi kalo serem ato engganya ya relatif lah Mai -,-"  
Ayako : "Hei, Aku harus muncul lho ya!"  
Author : "Ck! Iya-iya... T_T"

Oke...Selamat membaca... :D

* * *

"In Hospital We Meet"

By. Misaki Jasumin

A Ghost Hunt Fanfic

©Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada

* * *

Kesan yang pertama kali kulihat dari Rumah Sakit Murasaki ini ternyata nggak seseram seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Yaah... Kupikir aku akan menemui sebuah Rumah Sakit dengan aura kelam-sekelam aura Naru kalo lagi ngambek heheheh- dan dihiasi dengan pohon-pohon akar gantung yang berusia puluhan tahun, catnya yang sudah kusam dan ditumbuhi tanaman rambat yang bisa menambah efek seram ,yang aku yakin sebentar lagi-dan kalau itu memang terjadi-Rumah Sakit itu akan beralih fungsi jadi pemakaman pribadi, hahaha...

Tetapi ternyata memang tebakanku meleset total, Rumah Sakit itu kelihatan seperti Rumah Sakit biasa. Catnya masih putih & bersih tanpa sarang laba-laba secuilpun dan tentu saja tumbuhan merambat juga tidak ada, ternyata Cleaning service disini rajin sekali, nggak seperti cleaning service di perumahanku yang minta digrebek Departemen Kebersihan.  
Belum ada tanda-tanda catnya luntur karna hujan ataupun retak karna termakan usia dan akibat perubahan cuaca, kelihatan jelas bahwa Rumah Sakit ini masih baru pake banget. _Heran, kenapa bangunan baru seperti ini malah jadi tempat Hang-out para jejadian ya? Kayak nggak ada tempat laen aja? Kuburan Belanda gitu kek, biar rada kebarat-barat gitu, kan keren tuh?  
_  
"Mai, tolong ambil rangka rak itu dan susun di dalam base.". _Yeah..Here we go..  
_"Oke, Naru..." . Aku berjalan menuju mobil dan mengambil rangka rak yang nantinya akan kususun dan digunakan sebagai tempat menaruh monitor yang tersambung dengan kamera pengintai. "Huplah!" Kuangkat rangka rak itu dengan segenap tenaga. _Ternyata berat juga nih, apa akunya yang loyo?_ Aku berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Mendadak aku berhenti dan berpikir,_ Tunggu dulu, basenya dimana nih?  
_"Naru, basenya dimana, nih?"  
Naru kalem.  
"Hooii! Basenya di mana nih Naru?!" Naru tetep mingkem diem. Aku gondok."Oh, atau kau ingin rangka rak ini kutaruh ditempat sampah saja ya? Ya, ya! Kupikir ini ide bagus!" . Aku nyengir sambil mengeluarkan serangan skak mat pada Naru. _Hahaha!_  
Naru menghela napas. "Hh...Kau tidak dengar ya tadi? Basenya ada di ruang utama, ruang tunggu tamu belok kanan. Kau sejak tadi hanya melamun saja. Dasar amatir."  
Aku bingung. _Lah? Ruang tunggu tamu tuh dimana? Ruang Utama tuh yang mana?_  
Melihat ekspresiku yang bingung, Naru menghela napas pasrah lagi sambil menunjuk Lin. "Ikuti Lin. Dia akan ke ruang base kita."  
Aku mengangguk mengerti."Oh, okey.."  
Kemudian, aku berjalan mengikuti Lin yang seperti biasa bertampang jutek seperti Boss-nya a.k.a Naru, hanya saja kadarnya lebih akut. Dia jarang sekali bicara dan juga, aku hanya pernah lihat sekali dia tersenyum, kalo Naru sih hampir tiap malem gerimis heheheh...  
Aku terus mengikuti Lin.  
Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan mengikuti Lin.  
Dan kurasa tanganku mulai kram karna membawa rangka rak ini terlalu lama. Tapi, kalau kupikir-pikir ternyata ruang basenya jauh juga.  
_Gila, aku sudah berjalan selama 30 menit, tapi kenapa belum sampai-sampai di basenya nih?! Jangan-jangan si Lin nyasar lagi?  
_Aku buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Tidak..Tidak__. Lin bukan orang yang seperti itu.  
_Dan baru saja aku berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba Lin berhenti mendadak dan hampir saja aku menabraknya.  
Lalu ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Apa tujuanmu menguntitku terus, Mai?". _Lah? Sapa juga yang nguntit elu?  
_"Ha? Aku nggak menguntitmu kok Lin? Naru yang memintaku untuk mengikutimu untuk sampai di base!" _. Ya Tuhan! Jadi sejak tadi dia ngiter-ngiter bukan buat jalan ke base, tapi karna dia ngira aku nguntit dia? Astaga!  
_"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!". Meski emosi, Lin tetap tenang dan... Suram.  
"Eh, kupikir aku tidak perlu memberitahukannya kan?". Jawabku dengan tampang tak berdosa.  
Lin hanya menatapku nanar. Lalu, berbalik jalan.  
_Hei, hei? Kenapa nih orang?_

Aku tetap mengikutinya. Dan akhirnya aku sampai juga di base dan disana sudah ada Naru dengan tampang bete karna sudah menunggu lama.  
"Lama sekali.". Dia menatapku nanar. _Hari ini kenapa sih? Kok aku dipandang nanar mlulu sama dua orang ini? _"Kemana saja kalian berdua?"  
"Maaf, Naru.". Jawab Lin singkat.  
"Mai, lebih baik kau cepat susun rangka rak itu. Hari sudah mulai malam."  
Kulihat jendela. _Wah, bener juga. _Buru-buru kususun rangka rak itu dan juga karena ternyata hari memang sudah semakin malam~ Ikan bobook~...  
_Adooh..! Lagi-lagi! Konsentrasi, Mai! Konsentrasi..._

Setelah beberapa lama menghabiskan waktu untuk menyusun, akhirnya rak itu jadi. "Fyuh~...Akhirnya sudah jadi! Capek banget.. Naru, habis ini ngapain?". Kemudian aku berbalik. "Lho?"  
Dan ternyata orang yang kuajak ngomong tadi nggak ada di tempat. Base sepi. Cuma ada aku.  
_Oh, damn.. Kemana tuh cowok?  
_Kutinggalkan rak itu dan mencari Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mencari-cari, akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang bersandar di pintu keluar ruang tunggu tamu dan tempatnya saling berjauhan dari base. Dia tersenyum.  
Pipiku mendadak memerah.  
_Wah, ada angin apa nih? Setelah sesiang tadi bete kok sekarang malah senyum-senyum ke aku? Hmmm..Jangan-jangan ada udang di balik kolor eh batu nih... Aku kan nggak lagi tidur...?  
_Tiba-tiba Naru menunjuk ke kursi ruang tunggu. Kudekati Naru, dan kulihat apa yang sedang ditunjuknya. Dan ternyata.

Nggak ada apa-apa.

Aku bete. _Cowok ini ngerjain aku ya?  
_Meski begitu, Naru tetap memintaku untuk terus memperhatikan kursi itu. Kali ini dia sudah tidak tersenyum melainkan wajah serius yang biasanya ia perlihatkan padaku. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, ternyata memang ada hal yang terjadi pada kursi itu. _  
_Awalnya samar-samar, tapi kemudian semakin terlihat jelas.

Seekor Naga sedang melingkari kursi itu.

Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya lebih ke sosok makhluk yang lain. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku yakin begitu.  
"Jangan berisik.". Tiba-tiba Naru berbisik sambil menaikkan jari telunjuknya dibibir.  
"Ya." . Jawabku setengah berbisik.  
Aku terus memperhatikan makhluk itu. Karena makhluk itu membelakangiku dan menghadap ke kursi, aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang bisa kulihat, makhluk itu sedang memakan sesuatu.  
_Amis. Seperti...Darah!  
_Sesaat setelah kulihat, aku tersadar bahwa memang ada darah yang mengalir ke tempat kami dari makhluk itu. Begitu merah dan pekat. Aku nyaris menjerit ketika mengetahui bahwa yang sedang dilakukan makhluk itu adalah ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Memakan bangkai manusia. Tetapi buru-buru kututup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.  
_Ya Tuhanku!  
_  
Tetapi, sesungguhnya bukan itu yang paling membuatku terkejut. Yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah bangkai manusia itu terletak dengan posisi yang tidak wajar. Kulit kepalanya yang terkelupas serta tulang terkorak yang retak, membuat sebagian isinya menjulur keluar. Bola matanya yang satu sudah dicungkil dan dimakan oleh makhluk itu sedangkan yang satunya masih ada, tetapi terbuka lebar seperti tidak ada kelopak mata yang menahannya. Tangan kanannya terpelintir hingga hampir terpisah dari tubuhnya, hanya sebagian kulitnya yang masih menahannya, dan tangan itu dibiarkan tetap menggantung di pinggir kursi. Di muka bangkai manusia itu, lalat mengerubunginya, terutama di daerah mulut bangkai manusia yang mengangap terbuka lebar. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada luka yang bernanah, juga belatung yang keluar dari tubuhnya, menggeliat kesana-kemari melewati luka-luka bernanah itu.

_Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan! Aku sudah tak sanggup melihatnya!_

Kututup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku hampir menangis ketika kulirik lagi diantara sela-sela jariku, makhluk itu masih memakannya tanpa ampun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku dengan hangat. Aku terkejut. Buru-buru kutangkis tangan itu dari pundakku, dan kulihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.  
_Naru?  
_Melihat ekspresi wajahku yang shock dan hampir menangis. Naru membelaikan tangannya di pipiku. "Tenanglah, Mai...Itu bukan dirimu...". Katanya sambil berusaha menenangkanku. Tetapi sialnya, aku bukannya tenang tapi semakin panik dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Na..Naru.."

Kuraih tangannya yang membelai pipiku, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku takut, Naru...Makhluk apa itu..?" Aku bertanya dengan lirih.  
Naru hanya diam, lalu membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup jauh dari tempat kami sebelumnya dan ruangan itu sangat gelap. Aku menolak untuk masuk. Aku ketakutan.  
Tetapi, Naru menatapku dengan lembut dan penuh senyuman hangat yang sangat khas.  
Akhirnya, akupun mengalah, dan mencoba memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil memeluk erat lengan Naru.

Ruangan itu sangat pengap dan gelap hanya ada satu cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah jendela kecil yang ternyata Naru membawaku ke jendela itu.  
Naru melihat dengan serius keluar jendela ketika kami sudah sampai di jendela itu. Aku ingin ikut melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Naru.  
Dan ternyata pemandangan yang kulihat berikutnya ini ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang pertama kulihat tadi. Aku shock dan tersungkur di lantai.

_Tidak...Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! _

Yang kulihat dari luar jendela itu adalah puluhan makhluk yang sama seperti yang kulihat tadi tersebar di seluruh bagian Rumah Sakit. Semuanya hampir serupa. Mereka semua memakan bangkai manusia, mulai dari yang dewasa hingga bayi. Dan semuanya juga dalam posisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Dan kali ini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk sesungguhnya makhluk itu.  
Ternyata bentuknya tak kalah mengerikan dari bangkai manusia yang mereka makan. Gabungan antara Naga dibagian bawah tubuh dan Manusia tanpa daging dibagian tubuh mereka, seperti kulit tipis dan kusam yang menyelimuti tulang mereka, sehingga aku bahkan bisa melihat tulang rusuk mereka menonjol keluar seperti tengkorak hidup, dan bagian perutnya membusung besar. Struktur tubuh bagian atas memang mirip Manusia busung lapar, tapi tanpa bola mata, sehingga tulang mata mereka kosong. Rambut mereka hitam tipis dan kering. Gigi mereka tajam yang bahkan bisa meremukkan tulang bangkai yang sedang mereka makan.  
Aku tak sanggup berdiri dan melihat kejadian itu lebih lama.

Naru yang menyadari bahwa aku sudah tak ada disampingnya melainkan tersungkur dilantai, terkejut. Ia membantuku berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruangan yang lebih aman.  
"Kau baik-baik saja, Mai? Kalau kau merasa mual, kau bilang saja."  
"Nggak..Makasih Naru..."  
Padahal aku sesungguhnya benar-benar mual setelah melihat pemandangan mengerikan tadi. Tapi kutahan karna aku tidak ingin Naru melihatku muntah-muntah. Itu menjijikan.  
"Mai, apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Mukamu kelihatan pucat."  
"Aku..."  
Naru perlahan-lahan menjadi buram di mataku.  
Dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maai~"  
Samar-samar kudengar suara...Jauh sekali...  
Kubuka mata perlahan-lahan...Kulihat sosok seseorang yang memanggilku...  
Suara itu semakin dekat..  
"Mai~!"  
Siapakah...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_BIARAWAN?!  
_"KYAAAA!" **DUAGH!  
**Kuhempaskan tinjuku padanya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi yang benar saja, apa ada cewek yang nggak terkejut dan shock setengah mati kalau pas bangun tau-tau ada seta...eh ada cowok disampingmu dan mukanya dekat sekali mukamu.  
"ADA APA SIH, MAI?! Bangun-bangun kok langsung nonjok orang?!". Biarawan protes sambil memegang pipinya yang lebam akibat kutonjok tadi. _Sori bro...  
_"Ha..Habis Biarawan juga gitu sih..Mukamu terlalu dekat tahu! Aku kaget! Hampir aja jantungku mencolot trus salto sambil bilang Wow! Gitu..."  
Jantungku berdebar keras sekali, sampai-sampai kurasa aku bisa mendengarnya.  
_Tenang jantung.. Tenang...Jangan terlalu hiperaktif...Calm down~...  
_"Huuff...". Aku menghela napas.  
"Mai, kau pingsan sejak tadi...Untung raknya sudah selesai...Jadi bosmu nggak terlalu marah tuh...". Biarawan menunjuk Naru yang ada dibelakangnya dengan ibu jarinya. _Naru?!  
_Aku langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Naru.  
"Naru! Makhluk apa tadi?!" Kuguncang-guncang Naru dengan tidak sabaran.  
"Lepaskan. Makhluk apa maksudmu?". Naru menatapku serius dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.  
"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu! Kau kan yang menunjukkanku pada makhluk itu?!". Aku geram.  
_Disaat-saat seperti ini dia malah mencoba berpura-pura nggak tau?!_ "Jelaskan padaku, Naru?!". Air mataku mulai meleleh. Tetapi langsung kuusap dengan kedua tanganku.  
_Jangan sekarang, Mai! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangis bombay!  
_  
Tiba-tiba John memegang salah satu pundakku dengan khawatir."Tenanglah, Mai.". Lalu John menatap Naru.  
"Naru."  
Naru kemudian memandangku tajam. "Kau melakukannya lagi, Mai."  
"Melakukan apa?!"  
"Dia melihatnya lagi ya?". ayako bertanya pada Biarawan.  
"Sepertinya sih begitu..."  
"Hei! Maksudnya apa?!" Aku marah besar. _Ngomong yang jelas napa? Jangan setengah-setengah kek main tebak-tebakan berhadiah piring cantik dong!  
_"Mai, jadi begini... Kau tadi melihat makhluk apa?". John bertanya padaku dengan lembut. Aku mengangguk.  
Kemudian kujelaskan semua yang kulihat padanya. Tentang makhluk mengerikan itu, apa yang dimakannya dengan ganas, juga jumlahnya yang ada puluhan dan tersebar di seluruh Rumah Sakit.

Setelah semuanya selesai, John, Biarawan dan Ayako bergidik ngeri.  
"Dan kau bilang Naru ikut denganmu, melihat semua makhluk itu?". Biarawan berpindah tempat dan sekarang ia duduk disampingku.  
"Ya."  
"Aneh, padahal kau pingsan sejak kau selesai membuat rak itu lho, Mai? ". Biarawan menatapku lekat-lekat  
"Loh, kok Biarawan tau?".  
"Iyalah. Kan aku yang pertama kali melihatmu limbung. Untung aku berhasil menahanmu dan juga rak itu.". Biarawan menunjukkan sebuah luka baru ditangan kirinya "Nih!"  
Rupanya Biarawan terluka saat menahan rak itu agar tidak menimpaku juga Biarawan. "Lah, aku yang pingsan kenapa raknya juga ikutan pingsan...eh limbung?"  
"Kamu pingsannya ekstrim sih, Mai... Heh.." Biarawan mengehela napas meledek.  
"Hah~?! Maksudmu apa Biarawan?"  
"Kamu pingsan sih pingsan, Mai. Tapi kakimu terpeleset trus nyodok kaki raknya, jatoh deh."  
Aku mendeath glare Biarawan.  
"Serius!". Biarawan meyakinkanku.  
"Naru.". John menatap Naru.  
"Ya aku tahu, John." Kemudian ia melanjutkan sambil menatap ganti Masako. "Ternyata memang tepat seperti dugaanmu, Hara-san.". Masako mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Naru.  
Tiba-tiba Naru memotong pembicaraan kami. "Jadi aku benar kan, Mai? Kau melihat 'mimpi' lagi.". Naru yang sedari tadi tampak serius mendengar ceritaku, mulai membuka mulutnya.  
"Yaah...Sama seperti waktu kasus Rumah Labirin itu ya...". Ayako meniup jari-jarinya yang baru selesai di-kuteks sambil bertanya pada Biarawan.  
_Seriusan, lu kesini mo ngusir setan ato malah mau pedicure manicure sih?  
_"Hmmm...Benar juga, waktu menemui Masako, ya..Waktu itu kita memang sedang kebingungan...". Biarawan menangadah ke langit-langit sambil bernostalgia. "Dan waktu itu Mai juga masih imut sih...Kalo dibandingkan dengan sekarang...". Biarawan kemudian melirikku sambil meledek.  
Aku bete.  
"Biarawan, sekarang juga aku masih kelas 3 SMA lhooo...? Itu kan waktu aku kelas 1 SMA~...! Seharusnya ya nggak banyak yang berubah doooonggg...?". Rasanya ingin sekali kuberi Biarawan sebuah bonus jotosan gratis di wajahnya. _Ya, itu ide bagus kurasa...  
_Sementara itu Masako dan Biarawan malah terkekeh sambil ber-high five ria melihatku bete. _Sialan._

Selama kami saling mengejek satu sama lain, kulihat sekilas Naru sedang berpikir keras memikirkan ceritaku tadi. _Yah..Untuk sementara biarkanlah dia berpikir sendiri dulu. Dia kan bossnya, benar ju...  
_"Benar juga.". Aku sontak menoleh pada Naru. _Eh? Dilanjutin sama Naru? _Aku terkejut, pikiranku sudah melayang entah kemana dan membawa sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan... _Jangan-jangan Naru abis kesamber gledek tadi kek Ponari trus jadi punya kekuatan super? Kok jadi bisa baca pikiran gue? Dan..._  
"Jangan-jangan memang benar begitu?". Naru tetap dalam posisi berpikirnya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata itu. _Mati aku~! Masa Naru benar-benar bisa...  
_"Bisa tolong buatkan Hitogata sekali lagi?". _Loh kok nggak nyambung? =_="  
_Ternyata, pada saat-saat aku sedang kebingungan begitu, Naru menghampiri Lin menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tinggal aku sendiri yang terbengong-bengong kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Setelah terbengong-bengong beberapa saat, akhirnya alam pikiranku kembali kedunia nyata. _Hoh~... _Aku menghembuskan napas lega. _Syukurlah, ternyata Naru nggak baca pikiranku, sepertinya sih...  
_Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku sambil berkata, "Mai, kau kenapa?"  
Tengkukku tiba-tiba berdiri. _Si..Siapa..aa? _Aku menoleh. "Oh, Masako."  
Raut wajah Masako terlihat bad mood dan gloomy. _Kenapa nih bocah?  
_"Kau sejak tadi terus-menerus melamun ke arah Naru."  
_Eh?Apaan?!  
_"Oh, maaf Masako...Kepalaku agak pusing habis pingsan tadi, mungkin aku memang melamun tapi kebetulan saja arahnya seperti melamun ke arah Naru, tapi aku nggak bengong ngeliatin dia lho, Masako.". Aku nyengir._  
_"Hmph...Kuharap begitu, Mai.". Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja dan langsung duduk sambil menyeruput teh hijau Jepangnya, tetap dengan tampang sebal.  
_Ya Tuhan...Masako, kamu childish banget sih? Perkara begituan aja?_

Tiba-tiba mata kami bertemu dan seperti yang bisa diduga. Kami saling mendeath glare satu sama lain, dan hampir saja perang dunia ke 1001 antara aku dan Masako terjadi, kalau saja suara Naru lagi-lagi nggak memecah suasana.

.

.  
"Kita akan pindah base."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

_HAAAHHH?!_

_**To Be Continue.**  
_

* * *

_Yak!_Selesai sudah Chapter 3! XD  
Aku bikinnya di sela-sela UAS Kompetensi, jadi ya harap maklum kalo fic. ini ngga' serem sama sekali -,-" ato bahkan cuma bikin perut mules-mules...  
Namanya juga Newbie -,-"

Biarawan : "Nah, gini dong.. Peranku lumayan nih... XD"  
Author : "Yayaya T_T"  
Ayako : "Mules?"  
Author : "You know lah, Ayako... -,-"  
Ayako : "Engga'."  
Author : "..." -,-"

Berlanjut ke chapter 4! Review Please?  
Adieu~ ;)


	4. At Murasaki Hospital 2

Nyau! Chapter ke-4 nih! XD  
Sumimasen kalo chapter yang ini munculnya lamaaaaaaaa~ banget -,-"

Mai : "Liburan kok jadi males gini sih Misa-chan? T_T"  
Author : "Maap-maap~ TT^TT"  
Biarawan : "Oi,Author! Aku mau jadi superhero disini!"  
Auhtor : *Shock tingkat UjianNasional*  
Biarawan : "Ayolah~"  
Author : "Euh...Kuusahakan deh Biarawan -,-"

Yah~ Selamat membaca :D

* * *

"In Hospital We Meet"

By. Misaki Jasumin

A Ghost Hunt Fanfic

©Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada

* * *

**_KITA PINDAH BASE?!_**

__Ya, kata-kata itulah yang ada dalam pikiran semua orang yang saat ini berada dalam base yang ada di Ruang Utama Rumah Sakit Murasaki. (Kecuali Naru tentu saja.)  
Serius! Sejak pertama kali aku ikut berbagai pekerjaan memburu hantu di SPR sebagai asisstent Naru, baru kali ini kita pindah base. _Yang benar saja! Bukannya base ini tempat yang...Yah, paling tidak, bisa disebut tempat yang 'lumayan' aman soalnya udah diseleksi sebelumnya sama Naru yang super jenius itu? _Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di benakku.  
_Ah! Apa jangan-jangan Naru salah milih base dan salah perhitungan?! _Mataku langsung berbinar-binar memikirkan kemungkinan itu. _YES! Akhirnya! Ayo, mengakulah bahwa kau kali ini salah Naru! Muahahaha! *_Devil laugh*

Aku mencoba bertanya pada Naru kenapa kita pindah base. _Meski aku senang karna ada kemungkinan si Naru yang sok bossy itu salah perhitungan, tapi tetap saja acara pindah base ini benar-benar merepotkan! Gila, mindahin barang-barangnya Naru yang seabrek itu lagi?!  
"_Na..."  
"Naru, kenapa kita pindah base? Semua barang sudah ada disini kan? Apa tidak merepotkan memindahkan semua barang-barang ini?" Masako mendahuluiku berbicara. _Ck! Bete gue T_T.  
_"Ya, mungkin memang akan sedikit merepotkan, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada nyawa kita terancam bahaya kan?". Naru menjawabnya dengan ekspresi datar sambil membereskan file-file dokumen. "Lin, bantu aku."  
"Ya.". Lin menjawabnya dengan sangat amat teramat simpel dengan wajahnya yang khas, alias SURAM. _Heran, dua orang ini urat ketawanya dah putus kali ya? Minimal senyum gitu kek, kalo nggak, ntar tensinya tinggi lho...  
_"Mai, kau juga.". Naru menunjuk kabel-kabel monitor dan memintaku untuk membereskannya.  
"Haahh~...Iya-iya...". Dengan malas, aku menuju kabel-kabel itu dan menggulungnya. Tempat itu berada persis berada dibelakang rak monitor dan hanya selisih kurang lebih 2 meter dengan tembok yang membatasi dengan halaman luar, jadi jika kau duduk disitu, yang terlihat hanyalah tembok dan tembok lagi. Dan juga, karena rak monitor cukup tinggi jadi ya cuma ada sedikit cahaya masuk. _Untung aku nggak rabun..._  
"Hei, Naru."  
"Apa?"  
"Kenapa kita pindah base?"  
Naru men-death glare-ku. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi kan, Mai?"  
"Iyaa...! Tapi apa alasanmu? Bukannya tempat base kita ini sudah kau perhitungkan sebelumnya, karna berhubung kasus kali ini sedikit lebih berbahaya?". Kujelaskan panjang lebar pada Naru. _Hhh... Idiot dan Jenius memang tipis perbedaannya...Sabar Mai..Sabar...  
_"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya pada amatiran sepertimu.". Naru tetap cuek dengan pertanyaanku, dan tetap sibuk membaca dan membereskan file-file dokumen.  
Aku gondok.  
"Oh~, baiklah kalau begitu...Mungkin aku akan bilang pada teman-teman sekelasku yang nge-fans padamu jika mereka bertanya padaku mengapa aku pindah base itu karena Bossku yang bernama Naru yang super jenius itu ternyata bisa salah perhitungan meski sebelumnya ia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia bisa melakukan dan memperhitungkan SEMUANYA tanpa salah SEDIKITPUN.". Sekali lagi, aku memberikan serangan skak mat pada Naru sambil tersenyum mengejek. _Haha! Kena kau!_

Kemudian, Naru hanya menghela napas. "Hh...Akan kujelaskan nanti begitu kita sudah sampai di base yang baru."  
"Dimana?"  
"Di rumah Manajer Rumah Sakit."  
Aku terkejut. _Wah, selain menyediakan kamar buat nginep, si manajer itu juga masih punya ruang kosong lagi buat base? Gile, itu rumah atau apaan? Bayar pajak berape tuh sebulan?  
_"Heee...Sepertinya rumahnya besar sekali, ya? Sampai masih punya ruang kosong untuk base kita, ya nggak Naru?"  
Naru kalem.  
Aku bete.  
Masako dateng. **#**Lah, kenapa ada Masako? -,-"**#. **Entahlah, author. Aku juga kaget, tau-tau dia datang tak diundang T_T, pulang nggak ada yang ngantar... wkwkwk :P **#**Nyesek itu mah Mai T_T**#**

Tiba-tiba, Masako mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan dia menatapku dengan tajam, setajam, SILET. Dan hebatnya gaya bicaranya-pun juga nggak jauh beda dengan pembawa acara itu. **#**Wow! ._."**#**  
"Sudah kubilang. Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati Naru-KU, kau mengerti, Mai Taniyama?"  
Aku bergeming. _Gini-gini Masako bisa jadi serem juga ternyata. _"I..Iya..aa..Masako..."  
Kemudian, ia pergi begitu saja setelah sukses membuatku merinding dangdut.  
_Yaelah, Masako...Aku kan Cuma ngobrol sama Naru masa ngga' boleh? Jangan memonopolinya sendirian dong... Padahal elu pacarnya juga bukan, sodaranya juga bukan, emaknya juga bukan pula! Jadi, ya bebas dong kalo aku mau ngomong sama dia.  
_Dibelakangnya, aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. "Wek!".  
Kemudian, aku berbalik badan, dan menyibukkan diriku dengan gundukan kabel-kabel itu.

Lagi bete gitu, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menepuk pundakku 3 kali.

.

.

.  
**_Puk,puk,puk!  
_**.

Aku terkejut.

_Tunggu dulu...Pasti ini si Biarawan lagi. Nggak usah coba-coba buat ngagetin aku lagi deeh...  
_"Aku nggak bakalan kaget Biarawan... Percuma saja.."  
Aku menyibukkan diriku lagi dengan menggulung kabel-kabel monitor dan kabel-kabel yang entah kabel apapun itu.

.

**_Puk,puk,puk!  
_**.

.  
_Sompret ni orang ngotot banget sih?!  
_Aku membalikkan badanku sambil marah-marah. "Biarawan, sudah kubilang, aku nggak bakal kaget jadi tolong jangan meng..."  
Kata-kataku terhenti.

.

.

.

.

.  
Anak Kecil.

.

.

.

.  
_Ya Tuhan!_  
Dia muncul dari tembok yang membatasi dengan halaman luar.  
Ia tersenyum mengerikan dan matanya, _Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak memperhatikannya?! _Mata itu seolah-olah haus darah dan menatapku seolah-olah aku dapat dibunuhnya kapan saja.  
Aku terkesiap dan mencoba menghindari 'anak kecil' itu dengan mundur dan mencoba merapalkan mantra pengusir sementara yang diajarkan oleh Biarawan. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan,kupaksakan bibirku untuk merapalkan mantra itu.  
"N-naa..u..maa...k-kuu...s-saan..."  
Aku menghentikan rapalan mantraku. _Sial! Aku lupa lanjutannya!  
_Aku panik dan mencoba menghindari 'anak kecil' itu dengan mundur sedikit demi sedikit dan pada akhirnya, punggungku terantuk rak monitor. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahku dan kali ini otakku sudah buntu.  
Sedangkan 'anak kecil' itu terkikik sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencekikku. _Aku belum mau mati!  
_Sekali lagi kupaksakan bibirku untuk bergerak dan berteriak memanggil Naru.

". . . . !"  
_  
Crap! _Bibirku serasa membeku dan tak sepatah katapun kali ini yang bisa kuucapkan. Dan kali ini tangan 'anak kecil' itu sudah berada di leherku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tangannya yang mulai mencekikku dan napasku mulai sesak.  
_Ya Tuhan! Aku masih mau hidup! Tolonglah aku!  
_.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sesaat pandanganku mulai kabur...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NAUMAKU SAN MANDA BAZARADANKAN!"

Perlahan, tangan dingin yang mencekikku mulai menghilang dan aku mulai bisa bernapas meskipun masih terasa sesak.

_Biarawan...?_

"Mai!"  
Biarawan menghampiriku dengan cemas dan mencoba merasakan denyut nadiku. "Mai! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?!" . Kedua telapak tangannya yang besar membekap kedua pipiku dan mengangkat wajahku. "Mai! Jawablah! Astaga, wajahmu dingin sekali! Oi, Naru!"

Kemudian, pemandangan yang kulihat berikutnya sebelum aku pingsan sepenuhnya adalah, Naru datang bersama Lin dan Masako dengan napas terenggah-enggah dan mereka semua terkejut melihatku terbujur dilantai dengan wajah pucat pasi dan di leherku terdapat cap tangan anak kecil.

Tangan yang hampir membuatku mengakhiri hidup.

.

.

.  
Dan kemudian semuanya gelap.

_**To Be Continue.**_

* * *

Selesai sudah Chapter 4!  
Bagaimana? Sudah seramkah? XD

Mai : "Hei! Kenapa aku yang jadi korban disini?!"  
Author : "Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu Mai~ :P "  
Shibuya : "Menurutku sama sekali tidak seram Author. Lagipula ,kapan selesainya ini fic., banyak sekali chapternya."  
Author : "Damn T_T"  
Biarawan : "Uwoo~ Thanks Author~ Lop yu puul~! Aku yang menyelamatkan Mai! XD" *nari gaje*  
Author : "Hohoho, sapa dulu dong~"

Berlanjut ke Chapter 5! Review Plz?  
Adieu~ ;)


	5. Wake me up, guys!

Yoo~ Chapter 5! XD

Mai : "Kapan selesai ini fic. -,-" banyak bener chapternya..."  
Author : "Berisik ah...Suka-suka gue dong..Gue yang bikin kok elu yang sewot? T_T "  
Mai : "Tapi aku yang main pemeran utama! Capelah gue Author Gaje! DX"  
Author : "Tapi disini gue yang bikin fic. onceee!?"  
**Gya! Gya! Gya!  
**John : "Errr..Yah, selagi mereka berantem, lebih baik kita mulai saja fic. ini...-,-"

* * *

"In Hospital We Meet"

By. Misaki Jasumin

A Ghost Hunt Fanfic

©Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan menembus jendela kamarku terbuka lebar membuatku membuka mata. _Weuw...Silau men~...Sekarang jam berapa ya?  
_Dalam keadaan setengah sadar aku duduk dan mengambil jam wekerku yang ada di meja sebelah kasurku.  
Jam 07.00 AM.  
_It's still early morning...  
_Aku terduduk dan mengucek-ngucek mataku. Dan saat itulah aku melihat sesosok penampakan(?) lagi disampingku.  
"Kau sudah siuman?"  
_Naru?!  
_"GYAAA!". Aku langsung mengambil jurus yang paling kukuasai dari perguruan silat (?) yang kupelajari saat masih TK, jurus loncat mundur teratur, dan bukan langkah mundur ato jurus seribu langkah yang udah kondang seantero jagat itu lagi, karena aku memang meloncat beberapa senti dari tempat tidurku. _Ya Tuhanku! Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan penampakan sih?_  
"Naru! Kau hampir saja membuat rohku langsung naik drastis dengan gaya tidak etis ke kayangan, tau?!"  
Naru tetep kalem menanggapi protesku. Aku tambah bete.  
Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan, terdengar suara yang saling sahut-menyahut.  
"Mai, kau sudah tertidur selama 1 hari penuh lho."  
"Yayaya...Dasar tukang molor.."  
"Hahaha.! Iya, ilernya masih nempel tuh,Mai!"  
Aku memandangi mereka satu persatu,  
"John, Ayako, Biarawan?"

tapi, _Hei, sepertinya ada yang kurang..._

Masako!

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari gadis tengil dan menyebalkan itu.  
"Kau mencariku?"  
"Kya! Masako?!"  
Masako yang kucari-cari tadi ternyata malah sudah ada disampingku. Disamping Naru tentu saja.  
"Kau sejak tadi teriak-teriak melulu, hemat tenaga kenapa?"  
"Hh..Hh.." _Eluuu! Bener-bener deh..Meski muka imut kek Britney Sprears tapi lu emang punya bakat buat jadi Mak Lampears! Mendadak muncul mendadak ngilang!  
_"A...Aku kaget Masako!". Aku memegang dadaku dan bisa kurasakan jantungku berdebar-debar kencang secara periodik dan berasa lagi senam aerobik di dalem sana. _Tenanglah jantungku!  
_Kemudian, kulihat baju yang kukenakan. Ternyata masih baju sama dengan kemarin sewaktu aku pingsan.

.

"Hei, selanjutnya bagaimana nak Naru?".  
"Tetap seperti rencana awal Biarawan. Kita tetap akan pindah base, kau sudah lihat Mai jadi korban kan?"  
"Naru benar Biarawan, kalau saja aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengecek keadaan Mai, dia pasti sudah kritis sekarang.". Ayako memunggungi Biarawan dan berkata dengan angkuh sambil update Facebook.  
Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa melihat status yang baru saja diupdate-nya, dan kau tahu apa statusnya?  
_Base gue baru ciin~__.  
_Buset dah...  
"Hei, hei, seenaknya saja kau bicara Ayako, kau kan tidak menyuruhku untuk mengecek keadaannya, tapi untuk mengambilkan perkakas bodohmu itu kan?". Biarawan mencak-mencak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tas berwarna pink blink-blink milik Ayako yang isinya satu set alat make-up full buat mentas dangdutan. "Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau yang berjasa disini, Ayako."  
Mendadak terasa aura predator ganas dari Ayako.  
"BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU 'AYAKO'~...DAN KAU JUGA MENYEBUT ALAT MAKE-UPKU YANG BERNILAI MAHAL DENGAN 'PERKAKAS BODOH'~... KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENGAKHIRI RIWAYATMU DISINI 'HE?"  
Sedangkan makhluk yang siap dimangsa alias si Biarawan malah melet.  
"Wek!"

.  
Daaaan~ bisa diduga, terjadilah guncangan gempa tektonik dengan skala 7,3 richter dan benda-benda di kamarku mendadak jadi UFO. Zing! Zing! Dilempar sana-sini sama Ayako, sedangkan si target dengan mudahnya melarikan diri ke rumah tetangga sebelah yang punya kucing, tentu saja yang jadi korbannya adalah barang-barangku yang udah hancur lebur.

Sesaat setelah mereka berdua pergi buat adegan kejar-kejaran kek pelem Bollywoodnya mas Rukhan **#**Siapa? ._."**#**, tinggal guenya bingung mo ngapain dan bingung mo bilang apaan liat barang-barang kamar gue ancur ga karuan. _Memangnya disaat seperti ini orang itu harus apa..? Akting pura-pura amnesia sambil teriak "Dimana sayaa?! Saya siapaa?! Kenapa saya kece sekalii?!", rasanya almost impossible deh gan... -,-"_  
Mendadak sayup-sayup terdengar lagu Nidji  
"Aku~ diam~ tanpa~ kata~." **#**Liriknya salah hoi! T_T**#**  
_Ayakooo! Kau harus membayar mahal untuk semua iniiii!_

.

.

.  
**Grak!  
**.

Naru bangkit dari kub...eh, dari kasurku dan menghampiri Lin yang duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja riasku dimana alat make-upku hanya memenuhi tiga sisi meja itu, ya itu karna alat make-upku cuma sedikit, meski begitu, lucu juga melihat Lin duduk di kursi rias itu. _Kelihatan sedikit...Feminim? khe..khe..khe...  
_Kemudian, Naru membisikkan sesuatu pada Lin. Dan pemandangan ini...

.

.

.

.  
._  
GYAAAA! _Aku langsung refleks menutup mulutku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sambil tetap melihat Naru membisikkan sesuatu dengan serius-atau malah denga mesra-di telinga Lin. Aku merinding disko.  
_Oke, stop thinking like that Mai Taniyama! Mereka bukan..._ Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. _Tapi, kok adegan ini...  
_  
Biarawan yang sudah kembali dari adegan kejar-kejaran ala sinetron Bollywood itu tiba-tiba menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa,Mai?". Spontan, kulayangkan sebuah tinju manis di hidung Biarawan. **#**Kau kejam sekali, Mai -,-"**#  
DUAGH!  
**Biarawan terpental beberapa meter dariku.  
"Mai! Kenapa aku ditonjok lagi?!". Biarawan bersungut-sungut sambil memegang hidungnya yang merah karna kuntojok tadi.  
Jangankan kujawab dengan baik dan benar, aku sendiripun nggak tahu kenapa aku menonjok Biarawan lagi. Jadilah aku kebingungan sendiri dengan penuh tanda tanya diatas kepalaku.  
"Mu..Mungkin refleks, Biarawan...?"  
"Ha..?"  
Meskipun bingung ,ternyata Biarawan bukannya marah atau tersinggung dengan jawabanku yang ekstra ngasal tadi, tetapi malah memelukku dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan pipinya, seolah-olah aku ini boneka teddy bear.  
"My poor Mai Taniyama~. Pasti gara-gara kejadian kemarin sistem operasi software yang ada di otakmu sedang error~...". _Ngomong seenak udelnya aja nih orang..._

.  
**Plak! Plak!  
**Suara tepukan tangan Naru memecah suasana. Kemudian ia berkata dengan raut muka serius.  
"Ayo kita akhiri permainan ini."

.

.

.  
Tetapi ada satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku tanpa kusadari.  
"Emang kita habis main apaan tadi Naru?"

.

.

.

.

Speechless

.

.

.

.

.

Naru dan Lin kemudian mendeath glareku, Masako menepuk jidatnya sambil menggeleng perlahan, Ayako juga menepuk jidatnya dengan cukup keras-dan sepertinya aku bisa mendengar bunyi 'Plak!'- sambil berteriak "OH MAE GUUOOODD~!" dan Biarawan hanya cengar-cengir gaje.  
Sedangkan aku, tampil dengan muka innocent ala kadarnya.  
**#**Sepertinya otakmu emang rada stuck gara-gara kemaren deh, Mai -,-"**#**

"Aku tahu kau memang bodoh dan amatiran, Mai. Tetapi tidak kusangka sampai separah ini."  
**JLEB!** _Menohok banget nih kata-kata Naru._  
"Sudahlah, Naru-kun. Maklumlah, karena kejadian kemarin pikiran Mai jadi **SEDIKIT **lebih kacau.".**JLEB!** Ujar Masako sambil tersenyum meremehkan padaku.  
"Ya, kupikir juga begitu Masako-chan.". **JLEB!**  
"Eerr...Entahlah, kurasa begitu...?". **JLEB!**  
"Itu sih emang dari sononya!". **JLEB!  
**Aku terkapar.**  
**Oke, jika ada satu kali lagi tusukan kata-kata, arwahku sukses dibawa Mario Teguh ke dunia lain.

.

"Baiklah, jadi begini. Rencana awal, kita akan mengunjungi rumah pemilik tanah itu sebelum dibeli oleh manajer Rumah sakit ini, karena kemungkinan besar dia lebih tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kemudian aku akan mencocokkannya dengan data-data yang sudah kukumpulkan perihal tanah sekitar maupun di Rumah Sakit itu. Setelah semua itu selesai, kita akan membereskan masalah yang sebenarnya. Aku juga sudah meminta tolong pada Lin untuk membuatkan Hitogata lagi, dan...". Kemudian ia menengok padaku. "Aku akan menjelaskannya untuk,Mai."  
Aku gondok.  
"Thanks."  
"Hitogata itu bertujuan sebagai umpan makhluk yang kau lihat itu, Mai. Kemudian setelah mereka berkumpul, tutup dan kunci gerakan mereka dengan Kekkaimu Biarawan, kemudian langsungkan pelaksanaan Jorei, Miko. Kemudian, tolong bacakan doa-doa rosario, John. Rencana ini akan mempersingkat waktu dan sangat efisien.."Jelas Naru panjang lebar dengan muntung babuihan.

Sebenernya cuma gayanya doang yang sok cool, sedangkan aku yang berada persis didepannya, hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan be-he'eh ria sembari pasrah menerima semburan(?)-semburannya.  
Masako, yang notabene duduk disebelahku juga terkena 'muntung babuihan'nya Naru, meski cuma sedikit-bukannya jijay-dia malah sembah sujud dan semakin memuja Naru yang menurutnya The Most Wonderfull Creature In The Whole World.  
Mungkin dari posisi yang lainnya, Masako terlihat tetap kalem dan serius as always, tapi gue yang persis disebelahnya cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin Masako yang saat ini sedang berkilat-kilat matanya memandang pujaan hatinya itu, dan semakin berkilat lagi ketika Naru meliriknya dengan tatapan-Gue kece banget kan?- padanya, dan gue yakin sebentar lagi dia bisa menerangi seluruh kota dengan matanya itu.  
_Seriusan,_ _sepertinya otaknya dia yang lebih error and stuck deh daripada aku..._

.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyiapkan kertas mantra yang baru lagi~".  
"Memangnya kenapa yang kemarin kau buat, Biarawan?". Aku heran. Trus yang dia buat kemaren kertas mantra apaan?  
"Eheheh...Itu sebenarnya kertas mantra itu fungsinya udah lain sekarang. Bukan untuk Kekkai."  
"Memangnya apa fungsinya sekarang?" . Aku sempet lihat sih bentuknya sama kok dengan yang dia pakai buat kekkai sebelumnya di kasus Rumah Boneka itu. "Memangnya bisa berubah ya tiap hari fungsinya? Keren dong."  
"Err...Aku senang sih dipuji seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya kertas mantra itu dah kadaluarsa, efeknya cuma bisa bertahan sehari, abis itu berubah fungsi deh...eheheheh...". Biarawan nyengir joker.  
"In other words, it's useless, right?". _Taelaa~ Bilang aja dari awal napa kalo kertas mantranya uda kaga fungsi lage, ah, rempong kau Biarawan..._  
"Betul! Sepertinya sudah mulai pulih ya, Mai...eheheh..."  
"Sialan."  
"Aku juga akan menyiapkan air suci lagi untuk besok, sepertinya persediaanku kurang, mendengar makhluk itu sepertinya sangat banyak..."  
"Oh,Mai. Sebaiknya kau mensucikan dirimu.". Naru mendadak menatapku dengan tatapan serius andalannya.  
"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan meminta tolong pada Ayako dan..."  
"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, Mai."  
"Eh?". _Nggak ada hujan apalagi badai, mendadak kekuatan spritualku(?) meningkat?! Naru lho yang ngomong! N-A-R-U!  
_"Iya! Kau sudah SMA kan sekarang?"  
"Ya... Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?". Aku bingung. _Trus, apa hubungannya, woi?  
_"Ya Tuhan... Apakah aku harus menjelaskannya lagi?". Naru menghela napas pasrah. "Ambil bajumu dan segeralah pergi ke kamar mandi, bodoh."  
Aku bengong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"EEEHHH?! Jadi maksudmu...!"  
"Tentu saja. Kau baru sadar?". Ia melihatku dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan aneh. "Aku tidak mau bekerja dengan asisten yang sudah tidak mandi selama 1 hari penuh. You stink, 'ya know?"  
**JLEB!  
**"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menggunakan kata 'mandi' karna menurutku itu terlalu vulgar. Tapi karna kau tidak mengerti juga, dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengatakannya."

.

hening

.

"Oke..err...Sampai ketemu besok.". Biarawan gelapan dalam situasi awwkward kaya' gini.  
"Sampai~ besok~"  
"See ya Naru-kun..."  
Biarawan, Ayako, John, dan Masako pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Tinggal Lin dan Naru.  
Aku bisa merasakan berjuta ton pemberat di kepalaku.  
"Baiklah, aku juga akan bersiap-siap untuk rencana ini dan kalau kau sudah mengerti, bersegeralah mandi yang bersih atau kau kujadikan salah satu umpanku di Rumah Sakit itu."  
Setelah berhasil menghujamku dengan seabrek kata-katanya yang super blak-blakan, Naru dan Linpun pulang.  
Tinggal aku sendiri di kamar merenungi nasib setelah dihujam abis sama Naru. Walhasil, aku melewati sisa hari itu dengan nangis dibawah shower.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

Gimana, gimana nih chapter 5? XD

Mai : "Gaje."  
Author : "Setan T_T"  
Masako : "Hei! Masa aku perannya pas gitu sih?"  
Author : "Perubahan suasana, baby! Masa iya mau suram en gloomy mlulu...Cepet tua lho~ ehe"  
Masako " Don't "ehe" me, 'ya know?!"  
Author : "Halah T_T"

Oke, bersambung ke chapter 6~ Review Plz?  
Adieu~ ;)


End file.
